


Lover Not a Fighter

by Echoooo



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoooo/pseuds/Echoooo
Summary: Merlin的魔法被Gean Canach吸走了，Arthur带着Merlin找回它。





	Lover Not a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> “Merlin’s not a fighter, is he? He’s a lover!”——Morgana

   
“你耍赖。”Arthur又说了一次，语气十分坚定。  
他正在一个烟雾缭绕的昏暗小酒馆里和Merlin赌钱，摇骰子赌钱，周围一圈挤满了看热闹的农夫和小商人，这的确新鲜，国王和男仆赌钱可不常见。  
与它的名字相反，日出酒馆最热闹的时候往往在日落之后，酒馆的老板娘会在晚上把那面蓝色的太阳幡旗高高挂起，仿佛提醒着想要寻找快乐的人们不妨在这里迎接另一个黎明。  
“我没有。”Merlin看了看四周，无辜地辩解道。  
“你就耍赖了，”Arthur面无表情地重申道，“你对着骰子咳了一声。”  
耍赖只是个相对委婉的说法。其实Arthur看到的是刚才Merlin眼里一闪即灭的黄金瞳。  
Merlin是个魔法师，这一点Arthur早就知道了。  
他又不傻，至少不像看上去那么傻。他知道Merlin会在混乱的战斗中念几个咒语帮助他们从危险中脱身，知道Merlin会在重要的宴会中用魔法弄干净他衬衫上不慎洒上的污渍以维护国王的体面，知道自己受伤生命垂危的时候是Merlin用魔法救了他，知道Merlin还用魔法做过许多事，并且没一样是坏事。  
而Arthur对这一切只装作看不见也听不见，从不过问。   
最初他心里是有愤怒的，因为Merlin欺骗他，这让他觉得Merlin一直在防备着他，这有违于一个忠诚的朋友理应遵循的行为规范，可是后来，每逢危急时刻Merlin都挺身而出，像是随时做好了替他牺牲的准备，尽自己所能——即便是用魔法——也要保护着他和Camelot，这时候Arthur便明白，Merlin从来没有辜负他的信任，只是换了另一种方式将自己的信任与忠诚回报给他。  
于是渐渐地，Arthur心里的愤怒变成了一点小失落，他总是在希望，有朝一日Merlin能放下防备对自己坦白一切——Merlin早该这样，并且有权利这么做。  
他们之间相互隐瞒，但只有Arthur对此心知肚明。  
   
“拜托！我清清嗓子也不行吗？”Merlin委屈叫道。  
“那就再来。”Arthur 说。  
这一次他赌数字10，然后往杯子里丢入两个骰子，摇了摇，抛出，一个3一个1。他输的毫不意外，这种游戏要想赢本来就是小概率事件。  
现在轮到Merlin了。Merlin同样赌10，把面前的钱币一枚一枚地叠在一起，之后拿起杯子，两只骰子在里面相互碰撞发出清脆的声响，魔法师用拇指掩住嘴对着杯口轻轻吹了口气，之后将骰子抛出，它们在木盘里滚了几圈，最后停在了两个5。  
周围人群响起一阵欢呼声。  
“早说了，国王输给仆人不丢人。”Merlin大笑着，开心地举起双臂做了个胜利的手势，然后把从Arthur那里赢来的10个银币悉数收入口袋。  
金发的国王抱着双臂，脸上一副愿赌服输的表情。  
但他清楚看见Merlin偷偷对着杯子吹气时眼里亮起的暗金色了，再一次地。  
这一次他同样没有说破。  
“我不玩了，”Arthur对Merlin说，“虽然不想承认，但你在赌钱上也许确实有一手，再这么赌下去我的国库都得让你赢空了。”  
   
Arthur和Merlin在午夜之前回到Camelot城堡。路上Merlin用刚才赢来的二十多个银币买了一只手掌大小的精致手工玻璃熊，把它送给了Arthur。  
“生日快乐。”Merlin说。  
Arthur登基做了国王之后就取消了自己生日这天的一切庆祝活动，再也不在生日举办庆典。他的母亲死于他的生日，父亲也死于这一天，这一天里有太多不好的回忆了。  
但是Merlin显然不打算让Arthur每逢生日都把那些悲伤的事情想一遍，所以今晚他拉着Arthur去酒馆，喝喝酒、赌赌钱什么的，他敢肯定自小接受皇室教育的Arthur没玩过这个。  
“Merlin，你哪根筋又搭错了，怎么送我这个，我又不是三岁小孩……”Arthur嫌弃地看了眼那只傻呆呆的银色小熊，果真像是傻呆呆的Merlin会送出的东西，他嘴上象征性地抱怨一句，身体上却诚实地把那只小熊捧在手心。  
Merlin并不是无缘无故就想送Arthur一个小熊，他之所以送Arthur这么一个不起眼的小东西，是因为Arthur说自己很小的时候曾在城堡地下室里找到一个有些破旧的毛绒小熊，它突兀地躺在一堆珍贵珠宝里，这引起了他的兴趣，但他没有过分留意，可是后来，他从一个服侍过母后的老侍女那里得知，那只小熊是当年王后怀孕的时候亲手给自己肚里宝宝缝制的小玩具，那时候Ygraine并不知道将要生下的是男孩还是女孩，但是想来所有小孩子都不会抗拒一些柔软的、可爱的东西，于是就有了这个小玩具。然而，当Arthur再去寻找那只小熊时，它已经因为地下室的一次不慎失火变成灰烬了。  
有些事情Arthur看起来只是随口说说，但Merlin都记在了心里。  
   
“Arthur，你的字典里就没有‘谢谢’这个词吗？”Merlin提醒Arthur。不过他倒也没指望Arthur因为这么一个小玩意就感谢他，毕竟，他还那么多次救过Arthur的命呢，如果非要Arthur 对他说句感谢，那Merlin早就被气死了。  
“没有，如果有，那我一定是不知什么时候撕了那一页。”Arthur雄辩地否认道，自己却先笑了。  
他们沉默地在回城堡的路上走着，街道两旁是打烊了的店铺，店铺上方的阁楼里零星亮着昏黄的灯，错落有致的建筑沉默地拥抱这夏季的夜空。再有十几分钟他们就会沿着这条寂静的石板小路回到城堡，继续扮演国王与仆人的角色，但在那之前，就在当下这一刻，Arthur捏着那只精美而脆弱的玻璃熊，心照不宣地想起那些他曾和Merlin诉说过的与此有关的往事，那时候Merlin 对他的意义远不止一个普通朋友。  
他总是刻意回避在别人面前流露出一些悲哀、失落、迷惘、或者诸如此类的情绪，展现出来的则是自己的刚毅、勇敢与果决，有时候也伪装自己对一些事情毫不在乎，久而久之变得有些不善于情感表达。偶尔他也会讶异自己和Merlin之间竟会有那么深入的对话，但是随着他们一年一年感情渐深，分享、探讨对一些事物的深刻看法也就理所当然成了他们日常关系的一部分。  
所以他不只告诉Merlin他曾有个母亲为他制做的毛绒小熊，他甚至还对Merlin说过，母亲生下他的那一夜，以北极星为中心，群星的灿烂光弧在天空中组成了千万个发着光的同心圆。这是他在Camelot档案馆里的天文日志上看到的，这种天文奇观后来在Camelot再也没有出现过，如同跟着母亲一起进入了另一个世界。  
Arthur最终还是没有因为一份生日礼物谢谢Merlin，只是在走到城堡的时候伸手薅了下Merlin软软的头发，然后他们各自回住处了。  
   
Merlin看得出，Arthur还是挺喜欢那个幼稚小礼物的。Arthur的成长中缺少母亲的疼爱，而Merlin则是缺少父亲的呵护，所以总有那么一些说不出的东西是他们心意相通的。  
最初Merlin以为自己的任务只是替Arthur打打怪、摆平一些邪恶巫师，顺便兼顾着料理Arthur的日常生活，但是后来Merlin发现，他为Arthur做的一切已经超越了仆人对国王应尽的义务，他简直就是Arthur的保姆，时时在Arthur身边散发着一种奇怪的母性光辉。  
就像刚做妈妈的女人总是时刻关心自己的宝宝肚子饿不饿，衣服暖不暖，Merlin这个没什么经验的魔法师从一开始来到Camelot就担负起保护Arthur——未来国王的责任，他战战兢兢，如履薄冰，凡事只要有关Arthur，事无巨细都要亲力亲为，Arthur去危险的地方他从来都寸步不离，毕竟，一整个王国的命运可都扛在他这个年轻魔法师的肩上呢。  
这就是Merlin的命运。一开始他或许不愿接受，但现在他乐在其中。  
在Camelot，正如他母亲期待的那样，Merlin为自己的天赋找到了价值。  
可他怎么也想不到，有一天，自己的魔法竟然就那么平白无故地消失了。  
   
“Strangath!”  
“Onluc tha sothan treow!”  
“Prosm tohweorf！”  
当Merlin一觉醒来发现自己念什么咒语都无效之后，他跌坐在那个窄窄的小木床上，好一会都没回过神，只觉得外头此起彼伏的蝉鸣叫的他头晕。  
“出什么问题了吗？”Gaius推门进来。  
Merlin愣愣地抬起头朝Gaius看过去。  
“我的魔法不见了，Gaius。”Merlin坐在床上讷讷地说。  
他说着，在Gaius面前伸出右手张开五指，对着杯子又念了一个咒语，杯子静静地立在桌上，纹丝不动。  
“我的魔法不见了。”Merlin看向Gaius，茫然地又重复了一遍。  
老御医闻言也是满心疑问，但他看着有些失措的Merlin，知道自己首先要做的是走过去给这孩子一个拥抱。  
“这一切只是暂时的，”这个平日里或许有点小脾气的老人此刻温柔地把沮丧的孩子揽进怀里，轻轻拍着Merlin的头，“我会替你查出原因的，我保证。时候不早了，你先去工作。”  
Merlin 的头埋在Gaius胸口。  
“去吧。”Gaius说。  
   
Merlin心不在焉地给Arthur做杂务。  
他走路踢翻水桶，挂衣服绊倒衣架，磨剑割破手指，擦窗台的时候打碎花瓶……终于，当Merlin给刚起床的Arthur穿戴锁子甲时试图把袖口往他头上套，Arthur再也忍不住了，愤怒地把锁子甲夺过来自己穿好。  
“你这傻瓜今天出门没带脑子吗？”Arthur暴躁低吼。  
“抱歉，Sire。”Merlin低下头，这次他真没什么好解释的，也不想解释什么。整个早晨他都心乱如麻。  
Arthur不耐烦地瞥了Merlin一眼，没再多说什么，整理了一下衣领便往议事厅去了。  
   
之后的几天，Arthur发现Merlin不但老走神，话也变少了，甚至都不怎么笑了。Merlin只是沉默地低头做事，让他做什么他就做什么，也不抱怨，也不拌嘴，变得和城堡里那些普通仆人没两样，这让Arthur感到奇怪的同时，也觉得怪无聊的。  
不得不说，有时候Merlin无理取闹Arthur却还津津乐道。  
“Merlin，”当Merlin端着一盆洗好的衣服在走廊和Arthur擦肩而过却不打招呼时，Arthur转身叫住了他。  
“你的脸越来越像猫屁股了，”Arthur 在Merlin身后说，“你都三天没笑过了。”  
他说这话原本是想逗Merlin笑笑，但Merlin只是无动于衷地看着他，面无表情道：  
“好像没有什么值得开心的事吧？”  
Arthur耸耸肩，他知道自己又自讨没趣了。以前他只觉得女人不好哄，现在发现Merlin比女人还难哄。  
“没有。”Arthur只好同意道。然后Merlin就端着那盆衣服继续往前走了。  
   
当一天的工作结束的时候，Merlin觉得自己比以往更累。  
他睡不好觉，也没什么胃口，晚餐的时候就那么没精打采地趴在桌子上，胳膊前边是一碗凉掉的汤。  
“Gaius，没了魔法我什么都不是。”Merlin闷声说。  
满头白发的老人透过眼镜望着这个瘦瘦的男孩，他知道Merlin不是个自卑的孩子，只是适逢一次小小的变故，有些被伤害到精神了。  
“别这么想，”宫廷医师伸过手去搭在Merlin的肩膀，“这世界上有很多魔法师，而你之所以将被历史铭记，不仅仅因为你法术的强大，还有你的品质与性格，这才是最重要的。”  
“知道吗，你不平凡并不是因为你拥有魔法。”Gaius这么说道。  
   
失去魔法的Merlin现在无比担心Camelot的处境。失去魔法意味着，任何一个意图伤害Arthur的巫师现在都可以趁虚而入，都可以潜入城堡，轻而易举得手。  
Merlin每天都过得忧心忡忡、提心吊胆，但生活常常就是，担心的事情总会发生。  
   
Camelot西南角的边陲小镇出现了一个巫师。有村民看见她夜里对着一团蓝色的火焰练习魔法，火焰在她的咒语中展现出各种变幻莫测的形状。Arthur得知后马上派出五名骑士带着一队士兵前去搜查。尽管目前还没有任何巫师伤人的消息，但这件事情一出，立即牵动了所有人的神经，闹得Camelot满城风雨。  
晨会时，大臣们围坐在圆桌边又和Arthur讨论起这件事。“我建议再加派一倍士兵，仅仅二十多个人是没法对付一个巫师的，”Agravine严肃地对Arthur说，“魔法师都是极其危险的，务必确保一经发现就立刻处死。”  
Merlin站在一旁，一边弯腰给Arthur杯中倒水，一边听着他们的对话。  
“我同意你的前半句，舅舅，”Arthur 说，“我会再让Gwaine和Percival带着一队士兵去协助他们，但是，我希望在座的各位现在都明确这一点：我们处死魔法师是因为，他们中有人伤害Camelot的子民，杀掉Camelot的骑士，对公共秩序构成威胁，妄图颠覆Camelot的王权，这些罪行换在普通人身上，他们也一样会被处死，”说到这里，Arthur顿了顿，不动声色地看了Merlin一眼，“我尊敬我的父亲，但现在我必须客观公正地指出他的错误：我们处死魔法师，是因为他们的罪孽，而不是因为他们的身份。”  
Arthur的最后一句让正在倒水的Merlin不禁出了神。  
等他回过神的时候，杯子里的水已经漫过杯口溢了出来，流到桌子上，又顺着桌沿流下去，嘀嘀嗒嗒地撒落到Arthur裤子上。  
“抱歉，抱歉……”Merlin连连道歉，拿出一片干手帕手忙脚乱地擦拭着Arthur湿透的衣服。  
他很快收拾好这一切，而圆桌会议已经进入了下一个议题。  
   
会议结束后，大臣们先后退下了，偌大的议事厅里现在只剩下Arthur和Merlin两个人，安静得可以听见沙漏里的流沙。  
Arthur坐在那里漫不经心地翻着一些无甚重要的表格，Merlin则是站在一边，后背靠在石柱上，低着头给Arthur的腕甲打光。  
他们谁都没有说话。  
而这样的沉默让他们都很不自在。  
直到Arthur右手握拳掩在嘴边咳了一声，然后抬起头。  
“那么，”Arthur放下那叠表格，深吸一口气，看着Merlin说，“现在你可以说说这些天究竟是怎么了。”  
Merlin的郁闷让Arthur直觉中认为这和他的魔法有关，不然还能因为什么事呢？Merlin并不是个常常沉浸在悲伤中、容易郁郁寡欢的人。刚才Arthur对着大臣们说了那么一大段，其实更是想说给Merlin听。他知道Merlin对这个最在意。  
他站在Merlin的角度想，现在不正是坦白一切的好时机吗？他相信自己刚才已经把对魔法的态度表达的很明确了，也知道那些话在Merlin心里造成的震动。  
他靠坐在椅背里，看着Merlin，手指一下、一下地敲着座椅边铁扶手上的小球，耐心等待着Merlin的回答。  
   
“我丢失了一些东西。”Merlin说。  
Arthur轻敲扶手的动作略微停顿，“你是说在这个城堡有小偷吗？”  
“不。”  
“那是什么东西？它很重要吗？”Arthur转而问。  
“是的，很重要。”Merlin低声说，避重就轻地只回答后面一个问题。  
“它消失了吗？”思考片刻，Arthur继续问。  
“我不知道。”  
“只要它没有从这世界上彻底消失，我想我都是可以帮你找回它的。”  
Merlin却只扯动嘴角苦笑了一下，“不，”他说，“这件事在你能力范围之外。”  
然而Merlin越是这样说，越是激起Arthur身为一个优秀战士的挑战欲，要知道，十年前的Arthur Pendragon可是Albion大陆上远近闻名的热血少年，那时候的小王子最是信奉“这世界上没有什么不可能”的那一套。  
金发的年轻国王不服气地挑了挑眉：“我堂堂一国之君能有什么办不到？”  
“哦，不……”Merlin无奈地扶住额头，Arthur的盲目自信这次真的把他逗笑了，“你就是办不到，”Merlin说着，把打磨好的腕甲轻轻放到桌面上，“但还是谢谢你，Arthur。刚想起我还要去山上替Gaius采草药，没什么别的事我就先走了。”  
   
Merlin背着一只小筐走在崎岖的山路上，满脑子都是Arthur刚才在晨会上的那些话。  
如果他没有失去魔法，他都不知道自己会不会在Arthur当着所有大臣的面那样为魔法师正名的时候感动得热泪盈眶，但是讽刺的是，当他终于从Arthur那里获得一份梦寐以求的认可时，他已经是个没有魔法的正常人了。  
Merlin在山上走了大半天，背后的编织筐里堆积的草药慢慢有了分量。他在日落时往回走，路过下城区的集市时，偶然听见一位抱着孩子的妇女悄声对她丈夫说，那个前些天出现在Camelot的巫师今天中午杀人了。  
Merlin的心跳顿时漏了半拍。  
他在天黑前跑回自己的小屋，把药材交给Gaius，然后洗了把脸，时间正好将近晚上七点，他还得去Arthur身边伺候一次晚宴。  
   
Merlin不知道那是不是一种错觉，当他走进人声喧哗的礼厅，Arthur的目光立即穿过人群落到他身上，然后不自然地挪动了一下身子，脸上线条绷紧。  
Merlin摸了摸头，有些疑惑地来到Arthur身边。  
“我忘记告诉你了，Merlin，”Arthur侧过头对Merlin压低声音说，“今晚只是一次小小的宴会，你不用来的。”  
Merlin听了，无所谓地摇摇头，“没事啊，”他说，“反正我今晚也没什么事。”  
Arthur正想再说什么，这时候坐在国王下席的Agravine忽然站起来，拍了拍手，宴会上的音乐停止，人们也安静下来。  
“容我向大家介绍，”Agravine说，“坐在我旁边的这位是Aredian，杰出的巫师追捕者，King Uther的朋友，也是我们共同的朋友。为了避免巫师杀人的惨剧再次出现，今天他受邀前来，用他高超的追捕技术为我们找出那个试图逃避法律制裁的巫师，让Camelot子民的内心能够重归安宁。”  
之后，一个穿着黑色蛇皮长衣、戴着一根骷髅项链、身上挂着各种满是倒钩锁链的鹰钩鼻老人站起来，锐利的目光扫视一圈，向大家脱帽致意。  
“不是我邀请他来的，是我舅舅。”Arthur喝了口酒，放下酒杯低声解释道。他看着Aredian，但却是在对Merlin说。  
一时间Merlin不是很明白Arthur为什么要特意跟他解释这个。  
Agravine在未征求Arthur同意的情况下擅自把巫师追捕者请到Camelot城堡，这一点虽然让Arthur有些不满，但他没去指责自己的舅舅什么，毕竟Agravine的本意是好的，并且Arthur也不是他父亲，不会时时刻刻强调谁才是这个王宫里有权做决定的人。  
他现在最担心的是Merlin，从Merlin出现这个礼厅的那一刻起。  
   
音乐声再度响起，宴会继续。  
Aredian拿着一块据说遇到魔法就变蓝的菱形水晶在这间礼厅的角角落落漫步行走，当然他的手段还远不止这些，没有人知道他是怎么在短短二十多年里找到并杀死上百个魔法师的。而现在，他的巫师追捕行动已经展开了。  
Arthur的目光警惕地跟着Aredian移动。  
Merlin倒比以往任何一次巫师追捕者来访城堡都要从容。  
当Aredian拿着那块石头朝Arthur走近的时候，国王幽幽地说，我这里就不用检查了吧。  
“不，这很有必要，Your Majesty，”Aredian执意走近Arthur，扬声说道：“因为你这里并不只有你一人。”  
“Merlin是我忠诚的仆人和朋友，拥有我的绝对信任。”Arthur身体微微前倾，也提高了声音。巫师追捕者语气里的傲慢让Arthur沉下了脸色。  
“正因如此，他才要像所有人一样接受魔法感应石的试探。”固执又讨厌的老人还是分毫不让，甚至又往前逼上一步。  
Arthur咬了咬牙，几乎有些恼了，但就在这时，站在他身后一直沉默的Merlin忽然开口淡淡地说道：  
“别争了，让他来查吧。”  
Arthur一愣，随即回过头震惊望着Merlin，眼睛一眨也不眨。  
   
那块水晶在接近Merlin的时候并没有变成蓝色，它依旧是半透明的，烛台上的点点火光在它的表面闪耀着光润的色泽。  
这不可能……这怎么可能？  
Merlin一脸淡定，但Arthur现在很混乱。  
Merlin不可能没有魔法，Arthur想，如果Merlin没有魔法，怎么会在每次陷入绝境时都恰逢房屋坍塌、火焰蔓延燃烧，让他们有机会逃跑？如果Merlin没有魔法，那为什么每次在山林里遭遇强敌的时候，敌人都会在战斗中长剑脱手，或者被突然断掉的树枝砸中？Merlin拥有魔法在过去的几年里已经成为Arthur心里一个无需证明的事实，尽管最初的时候接受这一点对他来说有些苦涩。  
不，换个角度，如果Merlin的魔法仍在，只是Aredian的石头不太灵呢？  
Arthur不停地思考，当他再次看向Merlin那张没什么表情却让人觉得有些落寞的脸，想起Merlin这些天里无端低落下去的情绪，和今天早上Merlin说的那些莫名其妙的话……  
犹如一道白光劈开他混沌的大脑，当他把Merlin这些天里的种种异常都联系起来之后，一瞬间他就全都明白了。  
Merlin丢失的东西是魔法。  
   
Aredian没有在Camelot发现任何魔法师。而这之后的三个月，再也没有传出任何巫师伤人的消息，这场风波最终平息下来，似乎也只能这样不了了之。  
Merlin的魔法能力依旧没有恢复，日子过得不悲伤却也不快乐。  
他现在总是在外面呆到大半夜才会带着一身酒气回家，回去之后吹灭蜡烛倒头就睡，不吃晚饭，也不再和Gaius分享一天里发生的事。  
随着魔法的消失，生活里的快乐他也渐渐感受不到，他的内心正变得迟钝、麻木，每一天都过得乏善可陈。  
魔法是他与生俱来的天赋，他在Gaius的引导下学会怎样正确地使用它，他身边的一切都在磨练他、促使他慢慢成为一个伟大的魔法师，而现在，这一切貌似又被一只无形的命运之手剥夺，让猝不及防的Merlin一时间找不到自己的人生价值。  
每个熟悉Merlin的朋友都觉得Merlin变了，但又说不出是哪里。  
   
“Merlin，或许你现在太过放逐自我了？”当Merlin又一次半夜两点回家，跌跌撞撞地穿过堆满各种杂物的工作区，来到自己的小卧室，醉晕晕地扑倒在床上时，Gaius悄悄披衣起床，来到Merlin的小屋，坐到他床边。Gaius觉得有必要和Merlin谈谈。  
而Merlin现在不想对Gaius说话，他什么都没说，只把头埋进枕头里，闭着眼睛装作睡着了。  
Merlin坚持不肯睁眼。又过了好长时间，Merlin听见床边Gaius长长地叹了一口气，替他盖好被子，然后站起来走了出去。  
木门被轻轻合上，小屋里剩下一地月光。  
这时候Merlin才翻了个身，平躺在床上呆呆地看着黑暗中的天花板，枕头不知何时已经被泪水打湿了。  
   
他昨夜很晚才睡着，一夜无梦。再醒来，又是一个繁琐又无聊的早晨，繁琐又无聊的一天。  
Merlin没有意识到，这段时间他的注意力全都集中在自己那无故消失的魔法上，已经很久没有留意过Arthur了。  
   
Arthur在Merlin不知道的时候一个人带着剑离开了Camelot，翻过Feorre山头，来到一个山洞，在山洞深处找到了传说中主宰命运的三面女神。  
三位女神异口同声地说不会帮助Camelot的国王，但是Arthur说他不是为自己而来。  
他虔诚地请求女神们恢复Merlin的魔法，为此他可以支付任何东西作为代价。  
“包括你的生命吗？”为首的女祭司厉声问。  
“是的，”Arthur正色道，“包括我的生命。”  
女祭司们相视一眼，一时都沉默了。  
   
在Arthur这一生里，除了他父亲，没有人能从他身边强制剥夺什么，他的荣耀与骄傲也不允许自己被迫放弃，但他能体会Merlin的感受，只要他设身处地的想象自己引以为傲、视为生命的一切都在一夜之间消失地无影无踪。  
那几乎是他能想象到的最大的恐惧。  
Merlin曾经无数次冒着生命危险用魔法救他，这一次他当然愿意以自己的生命作为报答，这是Merlin应得的，这就是他所想的全部，也是他能为Merlin做的一切。他的世界里从来没有太多复杂而纠结的东西，善恶是非都简单。  
   
Arthur把自己的剑丢到一边，在命运女神面前从容跪了下去。  
女祭司们告诉他，有一种古教魔法生物叫Gean Canach，由大地之母Nemain的眼泪化成，可以吸食人的魔法，但是那些魔法不会就此消失，因为维系世界运转的能量始终是平衡的，只要带Merlin去魔法诞生的地方，就可以在那里找回他的魔法。  
“那个地方叫水晶洞，在Mora山南麓，一条圣泉流向它的深处。”站在右后方的女祭司说。  
“Arthur Pendragon，过去与未来之王，你的生命不该在今天结束，”另一个祭司说，“你注定与历史上最伟大的魔法师一起书写传奇，铸造起一个强大的联合王国，而这必将实现。”  
“最伟大的魔法师……是指Merlin吗？”Arthur愣了愣。他只知道Merlin会魔法，但是想不到Merlin的魔法竟然这么强大。  
三位女神沉默地站在高处的岩石上，蓝斗篷的兜帽遮住面容。  
“他真正的名字是Emrys，Master Emrys，这世界上的所有魔法师最终都会效忠于他，”站在最前端的那位祭司微微仰头，从阴影里露出的眼睛流动着古铜色的光泽，她苍老的声音在幽深的山洞中回响：“而命运指引他来到你身边，辅佐你，保护你，却从不邀功求赏，心甘情愿隐藏自己的天赋，做你耀眼光芒下的阴影……他为你做的远比你想象的多。”  
Arthur的蔚蓝双眸里有什么东西狠狠颤动了一下，而后他闭上了眼睛。  
“Arthur Pendragon，你和Emrys就像一枚硬币的两面，你们的命运早已合二为一。”最后，三位女神一起说。  
   
Arthur以最快速度回到Camelot城堡，第一件事就是去Gaius那里找Merlin。  
Gaius告诉Arthur，Merlin现在在酒馆，如果有什么事需要交代可以先告诉他，等Merlin回来他会转告给Merlin的。  
可Arthur说他现在就要去找Merlin，他不能等，一刻都不能。  
   
Merlin今晚又是在酒馆度过。他和骑士们喝了太多冰镇蜂蜜酒，路都走不直了，以至于看见Arthur推门进来的那瞬间还以为自己又出现了幻觉。  
交杯换盏的骑士们也都看见了Arthur，其他人也纷纷扭头看过来，喧闹的小酒馆突然鸦雀无声——Arthur出门没来得及换衣服，身上还是精密的锁子甲和红披风，这样站在一个小酒馆的门口确实突兀了些。  
唯一的声音是Gwaine不慎撂出的骰子，他刚才正跟Merlin赌钱。  
Arthur在人群中迅速锁定Merlin的位置，然后走过来，让Merlin现在跟他去一个地方。  
“等我玩完这一局……”Merlin抗争着，现在这个醉鬼的眼里赌钱比什么都重要。  
Arthur不由分说拉住Merlin脖子上的方巾就把他往外拽，Merlin一边不满地嘟嘟囔囔，一边踉踉跄跄地跟着Arthur走，骑士们的眼睛都目送着他们。  
“唉，挡我桃花运。”Gwaine收拾着赌桌，自言自语。  
他这句话声音不大，却分毫不差地传进了Arthur的耳朵。  
“什么桃花运？”Arthur转头问。  
“我赢了的话Merlin是要亲我一下的。”Gwaine把额前的卷发往后拢了下，嘀咕道。  
Arthur又转过头看着Merlin，“你这么答应他的？”他问。  
Merlin点点头，他的确是这么答应的，因为他不一定真的会输，要是Gwaine输了的话还要付给他十个金币呢。  
Arthur现在有很重要的事要做，他要带着Merlin去找命运三女神说的那个水晶洞，所以他一回到城堡就又风尘仆仆地赶到这里寻找Merlin，可是现在，就在当下，他心里的某个地方忽然动了动，鬼使神差的，他转过了身，一步一步走回到Gwaine那面赌桌前，坐了下来。  
“那我和你赌。”Arthur说。  
“赌、赌什么？”Gwaine一时没反应过来Arthur的神转折。  
“跟刚才一样。”Arthur说。  
Merlin的一个吻。  
“那你要问Merlin同意不同意了。”Gwaine耸耸肩。  
Merlin张了张嘴，想了半天也不知道该说什么，他醉晕晕的脑子现在有些想不清楚事情，只是傻愣愣地站在那里，低着头，抠着手指，酒精还偏偏让他十分应景地红着耳朵红着脸。  
Arthur蔚蓝深沉的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Merlin，不知是因为他在心里尝试着把“史上最伟大的魔法师”和Merlin联系起来，还是因为Merlin此刻近乎默认的沉默，让他艰难的吞咽了一下。  
   
“你们玩你们的，可别带上我呀。”过了好半天，Merlin终于撸直了舌头，想起来此时此地自己该说什么。  
而Arthur也终于想起来自己来到这里原本是想干什么。他替骑士们付了酒钱，当作今晚扫了大家兴致的一点小小补偿，之后便带着Merlin出去了。  
他带着Merlin连夜赶往水晶洞。  
Merlin一路上不停问这是要去哪里，Arthur只让Merlin闭嘴别问了，跟着走就是了。  
Merlin被夜风一吹，酒醒了大半，他看着前方山路上的混沌夜色，觉得现在这个时间上山可不是什么明智的决定。  
“这太危险了，Sire，”Merlin在一片黑压压的乔木林前踌躇着站住了，“不如我们等明天天亮再去。”  
“就今晚。”Arthur仍是往前走。  
Merlin看着Arthur的背影叹了口气，Arthur这个人一旦做好决定要做什么事是绝对不会轻易改变的，Merlin只能跑去跟上。他现在特别紧张，以前他可以用魔法保护自己保护Arthur，但是现在，真要遇到什么危险，就只能指望Arthur的那把剑了。  
想到这里，他有点惆怅地揉了揉眼睛。  
Arthur回头看了Merlin一眼，又是那种难以言喻的落寞表情，这三个月里他从Merlin脸上见的太多了。  
“别哭丧着脸了，傻小子，我又不是要把你拉去卖了，你又不值几个钱，我们一会要去的那个地方你会喜欢的。”Arthur保证道。  
“你不懂，Arthur……”Merlin喃喃。  
“说来有趣，我都懂。”Arthur半真半假地反驳道。  
   
他们在蜿蜒崎岖的山路上一前一后沉默地走着，夜风习习，吹动这片包围着他们的乔木林。  
“Arthur……”过了一会，Merlin又唤了一声。  
“又干嘛？”  
Merlin捏紧衣角，几次提上一口气都没能把后半句吐出来，他犹豫又犹豫，才小心翼翼地开口问道：“刚才在酒馆，你不是认真的吧？”  
他承认刚才在酒馆那会他有点懵，但是现在他清醒了，又在心里把那几分钟里发生的事情细细捋一遍，才后知后觉地脸红心跳起来。  
“我当然不是认真的，你在想什么？我那是为了让Gwaine别抱怨，”Arthur随便编扯出一个理由，“免得他老惦记你那个不存在的吻，哦老天，你吻技肯定烂的要死。”  
这就对了，听到这个解释的Merlin才觉得事情又回到正常的发展方向，不过他还是要趁机打趣Arthur一句：  
“你都已经在想象我吻技怎么样了？”  
Arthur登时噎了一下。  
见鬼的这次他真有点口干舌燥起来。  
   
Arthur按照三面女神的指示带着Merlin来到了水晶洞，山岩上镶嵌着的幽蓝水晶照亮他们四周，犹如一丛丛盛放的钻石花朵，而洞顶是一块完整的水晶，映照着下方的人影，平滑如镜。  
“我们今晚在这里。”Arthur走进山洞深处，一边走一边扭头朝Merlin晃晃脑袋，示意他跟过来。  
“在这里干什么？”Merlin疑迟了一下，问。  
Arthur走了几步，忽地站住了，他抬起头，望着那面硕大的水晶洞顶，“我不知道，”良久，金发的年轻人轻声说，“但我已经尽力了，想来是会有奇迹的吧。”  
   
Merlin跟着Arthur一步一步往里走，一条波光粼粼的溪流沿着他们脚边流向深处。Merlin四下张望，镶嵌在山壁上的水晶越来越密集，几乎连成一片幽蓝色的发光体，而他脚步越来越慢，每走一步都疑虑更深。  
他从这个地方感受到了魔法的力量，那是无数自然元素的交汇、碰撞，在空气中震动，组成无形的风，带着百草的清香与夏花芬芳，带着世间所有山川湖海的气息，带着火山与地壳深处磅礴的力量呼啸着涌入他的身体，他能听见风声。  
“Arthur……”Merlin蓦地停住了脚步。  
他不知道这一刻自己在想什么，或许他什么都没想，只是感受着胸腔里那颗有力跳动的心脏。  
Arthur在这山洞的幽暗深处转过身，蓝水晶在他周身勾勒出一圈明亮而完整的轮廓，照亮他的金发、他的锁子甲，他碎晶蓝的眼睛静默注视着Merlin，而Merlin觉得这一幕恍若神明从圣光里走来。  
   
“我说过会帮你找回你丢失的东西的，”Arthur说，“现在我找到了。”  
Merlin眨眨眼，花了几秒钟反应过来Arthur的意思，一瞬间他强烈地眩晕了一下，他闭住眼，再睁开时，双眼有些许干涩。  
“你都知道了？”良久，他艰难地问，嗓音沙哑。  
他紧张而无措地看着Arthur，这一刻他曾在心里预想过没有一千遍也有一百遍，他想过Arthur在得知真相后的愤怒，想过Arthur的歇斯底里，想过Arthur的悲伤，却唯独没有想到Arthur会是现在这个样子，他安安静静，双目淡然，像是对这一切早已了然。  
而Merlin听见Arthur一字一句地对他说：  
   
——“你为我，为Camelot做的一切，现在我都知道了。”  
——“在魔法时代，一片神秘的土地上，一个伟大王国的命运落到一个年轻人的身上，他的名字是Merlin。”  
——“谢谢你，但我想让你以后能永远做自己。”  
   
Merlin不知道自己用了多久才从刚才那些话里醒来，他静了片刻，而后向着Arthur慢慢走去。  
他的身体里翻涌着一些让他当下难以自抑的东西，他无法分辨也无瑕顾及那究竟是魔法还是情感，或者二者兼有，它们分别在他的指尖和心头积聚，变成一群从他衣襟里翻飞而出的蓝色蝴蝶，化成一滴凝聚在眼眶里的泪。  
今夜没有王国与命运，他只是循着内心的指引本能地向Arthur靠近。  
一只冰蓝色的蝴蝶抖动着斑斓翅翼悠然停落在Merlin鼻尖上。  
Arthur看着那只蝴蝶，也看着Merlin，这就是Merlin的魔法，Merlin本身就是魔法。  
Merlin在Arthur的目光中抬起手，食指向上，周围水晶里的光都慢慢汇聚到他指尖，灿若星辰。随后，那枚光点在这幽暗洞穴里冉冉升起，变成水晶穹顶上的一颗星，  
Merlin食指缓缓绕圈，剩下的光流便围着那颗星绕成了千万个同心圆。  
这是Arthur出生的那一夜。这也是Merlin的新生。  
Merlin依然在向Arthur走近，坚定地走近，不断靠近，不能更近。  
当他们近到鼻尖相触的时候，那只蝴蝶翩跹飞走了，而下一秒Arthur偏头吻住Merlin嘴唇。  
这感觉既陌生又熟悉，就像命运女神所说的，他们早已合二为一。  
   
   
   
   
-END-


End file.
